Darkening of Innocence
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: A story on Orochimaru's childhood and his gradual march towards darkness. Rating will go up as the story goes on. *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Golden eyes opened wide to peer into the darkness of night. The only light shinning in the room was the moons. A silent yawn forced it's way out of the young boys mouth as he sat up.

Rubbing his eyes he crawled out of bed and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. He couldn't sleep he was excited. Tomorrow was his first day in the academy.

Passing his parents room he heard muffled snores. Smirking he walked onward to the kitchen successfully getting a glass of water without making noise.

"You should be sleeping Oro." A soft voice spoke, his mother. She looked 'normal' black hair, blue eyes and an average size to her, all in all she looked like everyone else in the village, he took his fathers looks.  
"I'm too excited though…" The boy whispered back as he held his glass of water in his small pale hands.  
"Orochimaru… Go back to bed, you need your sleep." She ordered softly as she gently pushed him back to his room. With a tired yawn he reluctantly agreed as he wished her good night.

Just when he closed his door he heard a knock on their front door. Hearing his father get up he figured it was important. He followed and watched from the top of the stairs. His father stood there and listened to what the ninja said. His father looked like him, but blue instead of purple outlined the top of his eyes.

Orochimaru heard a few words, mainly about a breach in defenses and the fact that his father was needed on front lines of the war. His mother too. _No! They can't go!_ Orochimaru thought as he managed to escape back into his room and into bed covering his head with his pillow.

Not to long after that Orochimaru heard his bedroom door being opened.  
"Oro… We have to go. We'll be back soon okay. But right now we need to help our fellow village shinobi's." His mother spoke as she sat on his bed. Orochimaru quickly sat up and practically yelled,  
"You can't! You just got back! You can't, I… it's my first day at the academy! You have to be there!" His father just sat on the other side of his bed.  
"It is our duty as shinobi's. To protect our village, and the people in it. Especially our families." His father said calmly.  
"You can do that here… right here…" Orochimaru said in a quiet voice as they just smiled at the innocent son of there's who still wasn't tainted by war.  
"We will be back, Oro. Believe us." His mother said as she kissed his forehead.  
"Now get some sleep. We'll see you when we get back." His father ordered as he pushed his son down gently and tucked him in.

And with that, they left. Immediately he ran to the window watching them join with other shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves, his home.

Orochimaru watched them leave from his window; his pale hands against the window as a last silent plea of don't go. But they left with the others. Tears leaked from his wide golden eyes as he watched them run off into the night.  
"Come back soon…" Orochimaru whispered as he reluctantly crawled back into bed. His dreams tormenting him for the rest of the night as he tossed and turned.

The next day he woke up and got dressed in one of his many kimonos and wandered the house hoping it was a dream. But it wasn't so with a sigh he headed to the academy in a slow pace.

A kid with white hair ran by him laughing at another kid with dark brown hair who fell into a bush.  
"That's not funny!" The dark haired boy called after the white haired one as they entered the gates of the academy. A few other kids gave him odd looks due to his pale skin and eyes.  
"Welcome! Welcome!" Greeted a teacher that was still stationed in the village rather then in the war. Orochimaru said nothing as he walked by, watching other students with there parents getting ready for the ceremonies that are usually common with these sorts of things. He wished his parents where there as well.

A silent sigh escaped his pale lips as he watched a young girl with her friends, her hair in a ponytail behind her despite the fact that her hair was short. They all laughed and goofed around. _Don't they know that there is a war going on?_ Orochimaru thought as he entered the building to sign papers for himself due to the fact that his parents weren't here to do it for him.

"Hello. What's your name?" An adult supervisor asked as she held the forms that needed to be signed.  
"Orochimaru. I'm here to fill the papers out and enter the academy." Orochimaru said as he looked up at her. She smiled kindly as she handed him a paper and asked him,  
"Do you need help?" She didn't bother asking him were his parents were. Not many kids had parents with them today. Most of their parents were out killing the enemy or being killed themselves.  
"No, thank you." Orochimaru responded and remembered his manners due to his mother's teachings. Sitting down he started filling out the papers when the same white haired boy from before sat beside him.  
"Hi! I'm Jiraiya, what's your name?" Jiraiya practically yelled out.  
"Orochimaru." Orochimaru stated.  
"Cool. Do you want to hang out or something?" Jiraiya yelled again.  
"Can you quite yelling, I'm sitting right here. And no I have to finish this." Orochimaru stated as he started again to fill out his forms.  
"Oh… Well maybe later… Bye!" Jiraiya replied yelling the last part. Orochimaru shook his head as he finished his papers.

The rest of the day went as planned, the ceremonies were amusing though he wished his parents were there still. Heading home he heard a siren go off, either the shinobi's were coming back or bringing dead back.

Without thinking he rushed to the gates and stopped immediately when he didn't see his parents. Instead he saw ten bodies being carried back by injured shinobi's. Running up to one of the ninja's he asked in a panicked voice,  
"Were are my parents! We're are they! Tell me!" One ninja knelt down to him. He had thin lines on his face and brown hair.  
"You're Orochimaru…" He asked, as he looked Orochimaru in the eyes.  
"Yes… W… Where are they?" Orochimaru replied in a small voice, as he looked pleading into the eyes of this shinobi.  
"I'm so sorry. But they died in battle." He spoke softly. Orochimaru's head shook no slowly before he shook it with earnest.  
"No! You're wrong! You have to be! Th… They can't be!" Orochimaru denied as he ran off and to his bed. The shinobi just watched him go, witnessing another heartbreak that war caused.

The next day the ceremonies where held on top the Hokage tower. Everyone wore black and the kids cried as the stared onward to the pictures of the dead.

His parent's pictures were there. His mothers smiling beautiful face. His fathers proud and calm face. _Why did they have to go…_ Orochimaru thought solemnly as tears fell down his pale face.

He stood there crying silently and untended to unlike everyone else who had people there for them even though they weren't related. He stood there with no one there for him except himself.

Sorrow filled every inch of Orochimaru's soul as he wept on his pillow for the remainder of the night, the last tears he'll ever shed.

After all, snakes don't cry so why should he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Orochimaru was tired from not sleeping the night before, but still he decided to get up and head to the academy.

After all, there was a war going on so he'd have to get stronger like his parents. Perhaps even stronger so that war can never hurt him again. With a silent sigh he walked calmly to the academy.

The kid with white hair was there bickering with another student, the same one he saw when the he first entered the academy, she had a ponytail holding her hair in place.

_I believe her name was Tsunade, and his was Jiraiya._ Orochimaru thought as he simply walked by them without giving them much thought. Ignoring the whispers about his skin and eyes he entered the classroom and sat at the front at the farthest side and out of the way.

He didn't want to be bothered. He had to learn all that he could.

Unfortunately he wasn't left alone. Jiraiya's friend from the day he entered the academy sat beside him.  
"You're Orochimaru?" He asked with attitude. Orochimaru just looked out of the corner of his eye, signaling in on the boy beside him.  
"Yes. You are?" Orochimaru replied with calm arrogance.

One thing Orochimaru will learn is how to use your words to get reactions you want out of people.

"What's you're problem snake boy, I'm just asking a question." The boy snarled undignified.  
"Snake boy? How original. Perhaps you should learn to use a different tone of voice before introducing yourself." Orochimaru simply explained as he waited for the teacher to enter the classroom before the kid decided he wanted to fight.  
"Why you…" The boy snarled as he started to role up his sleeve in order to fight when the teacher came in.  
"Shilon, sit down." The teacher calmly ordered.  
"Ah, I didn't want to waist my energy on you anyhow." Shilon mumbled almost pouting. If Orochimaru was in a better mood he would of laughed.

The day went on with lessons about the first Hokage and the second who has just taken the spot of Hokage.

The lessons that entertained him the most were the ones that were about chakra, jutsu's and other useful information. Though this was only the beginning, only for first year students.

The real serious information came later in the higher grades. _I will obtain information at a greater pace, after all that's what libraries are for_. Orochimaru thought as he listened to the homework assignment and groans from the other students.

As Orochimaru started to leave the academy grounds Shilon stopped him.  
"We haven't finished our conversation from earlier." Shilon sneered. Orochimaru just looked at him without much expression.  
"I do believe we did finish. Now if you excuse me, I have homework to finish." Orochimaru calmly said as he walked by the kid successfully.

Behind him he heard, "Who cares orphan boy! Go do your homework you freak!" With a sigh Orochimaru kept walking. Holding the tears at bay. He refused to cry.

Entering his house he went right to his parents bedroom. He decided to do his homework there. Without even thinking he stared off into space as a memory struck him.

"_You're such a good boy Oro. Helping your mom make her bed." His mother said to him as he ended up getting stuck under the blankets listening to her soft melody laugh. Everything was right with the world_

"Why do these memories plague me now…" Orochimaru whispered as he moved from the bed and to the kitchen table to do his homework being that he couldn't concentrate in their bedroom. It made his heart hurt.

"_Do you want to dry the dishes Oro?" His father teased as he tried to get young Orochimaru to co-operate.  
_"_No… It's boring… why can't we play?" His young voice rang full of pouting innocence._

Before all the pain started, Orochimaru was happy. _But not anymore… It all hurts now… I don't want it to hurt so much anymore_. Orochimaru thought bitterly.

"_Does it hurt Oro?" His mother asked him once._

"Yes…" Orochimaru whispered to the textbook in front of him and the heart that was being squeezed inside of him. Shaking his head before any more memories plague him he got to work finding it distracted him well enough for now.

With a satisfied sigh a half an hour later his homework was finished. _Now what?_ Orochimaru thought as he sat there. The only sound heard was the ticking of the clock.

"Maybe I should practice shuriken practice." Orochimaru thought out loud as he stood up and grabbed a few shuriken's and headed outside to his back yard.

Spending a few hours throwing the blade at the target, getting it in the middle every time.

"_Well done, Oro. I'm proud of you." His father said to him once._

"I hope you're proud father. Mother." Orochimaru said as he decided that it was enough for now, he had to get something to eat. Luckily he learnt how to cook some things from his mother.

After he finished eating he cleaned up his mess. He always did, even when his mother was alive, he wanted to help so she didn't have so much to do.

He was a good son. A good person with a good heart.

But like all snakes, he'll soon bite the hand that feeds him, or in this case the hand that trained him to be an efficient killer. His very own sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That night he went to bed and slept in his parent's bed.

"_What's wrong Oro, did you have another bad dream?" his mother once asked him as he stood beside their bed as they occupied it. Nodding he simply stood there._

"_Alright. You can sleep with us tonight." She said as she smiled and moved over so he could climb in._

And he did. With heavy eyes and a heavy heart he fell asleep.

The next morning he walked to the grave sight of his parents. As he walked there he felt tears starting to swell up again. So he stopped and urged his tears down again. Refusing to cry. Still holding the flowers he was going to bring to their graves he forced himself to carry on.

There was someone else at the graves too. He simply walked around, perhaps looking for a grave of a friend or a family member.

Paying no mind he simply walked to the grave of his parents laying the flowers delicately down. His pale face reflecting the sorrow he felt, without the tears.

Orochimaru was about to get up and leave when something caught his eye, a snakes skin. Picking it up he examined the white molten skin.  
"Ooh, Good eye! That's a white snake's molted skin!" A man said as he walked up to Orochimaru's parents grave.  
"I've never seen one before…" Orochimaru said quietly. Sure he's seen many snakes skin's but never a white snakes.  
"heheh… me neither. They're extremely rare. Very hard to find." The man pointed out calmly as he looked down at Orochimaru.  
"How come it's white?" Orochimaru asked still looking at the molten skin in his hand.  
"I don't actually know… No one's ever thought to find out. But for years they've been considered a symbol of good fortune and rebirth." The man answered.  
"Good fortune… and rebirth…" Orochimaru whispered catching the mans attention slightly.  
"The fact that you found it by your parents grave must be a sign… perhaps they've been reborn in new bodies, so that someday when you've grown up, they can see you again." The man happily said.  
"When's that gonna be?" Orochimaru asked as he managed to hold his calm composure.  
"haha… I'm afraid I don't know that, either." The man answered before he choose that time to leave.

Leaving Orochimaru staring down at the snakes skin with a calm look adorning his pale face. _I will meet you again… I promise_… Orochimaru thought as it dawned on him. The man who spoke to him was the shinobi who informed him of his parent's death.

"_I'm so sorry. But they died in battle." He spoke softly._

Shaking his head he decided to leave the graveyard. Bringing the snakes skin with him. To preserve it to show his parents when he meets them again.

A soft smile adorned his face now. He had a goal he had a dream. A purpose_. I will achieve what no other has. I will become immortal._ Orochimaru thought as he walked calmly to the academy. Classes should be starting soon enough.

Unfortunately he was a minute late.  
"Oh look! Snake boy is late!" Shilon mocked causing some other students to laugh. Orochimaru didn't acknowledge the taunt.  
"Orochimaru, why are you late." The teacher asked calmly looking at him. So in turn Orochimaru looked her right in her eyes and replied, "I was visiting my parents grave."

Which shut everyone up. Each having lost someone of their own. Without anything more to say Orochimaru calmly walked to his seat and sat down after he handed the teacher his homework assignment.

No more taunts from the boy known as Shilon came for the rest of the class. That is until lunch hour.  
"Hey snake boy! I don't think you should go to the graveyard anymore! You'll scare the dead with your look!" Shilon mocked as he managed to corner Orochimaru.  
"Perhaps you should go home and take a bath, you stink." Orochimaru mocked as he saw the red of embarrassment spread across his face right before rage took over.

Leaving Orochimaru with a bleeding nose and split lip.

Standing up Orochimaru just simply smirked as he dusted himself off.  
"Shilon-kun. A word of advise for you." Orochimaru said as he stood tall looking the enraged boy in his face.  
"What the hell do you have to say that's important?!" Shilon snarled as he tried to look as intimidating as he could. Which had no effect on Orochimaru.  
"Don't play with snakes, for they might just bite." Orochimaru mocked as he watched Shilon both fume and get confused.  
"What the hell does that mean you freak!" Shilon snapped. Orochimaru looked around calmly seeing no one there.  
"Very well, allow me to spell it out for your slow mind. You keep toying around with me, I will cause you harm. Now, leave me alone." Orochimaru explained in a mocking tone, while his face remained calm despite the blood that trickled down from his nose and his lip coloring his pale skin.

With a smirk Orochimaru watched Shilon run away. Possibly to tell on him for making a threat. With nothing more for Orochimaru to do he went into the academy and straight to the library.

Once there it didn't take him long to find the area where the jutsu information was held in neat order. Calmly he took one and sat at a nearby table and started reading.

By the time lunch was finished Orochimaru finished the book. And already ahead of the rest of the class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Orochimaru suspected Shilon told on him. So the teacher told Orochimaru to stay after school for a moment.  
"Now Orochimaru why did you threaten Shilon?" the teacher asked getting down to eye level with him and Shilon who was smirking.  
Looking the teacher right in the eyes and said, "I don't know what your talking about sir." Causing the smirk that decorated Shilon's features to fade into a frown.  
"But he did!" Shilon squealed with an undignified tone.

"_Remember Orochimaru, not all the times are jutsu's and kunai blades the best weapons in a fight. Sometimes words are far more powerful." Orochimaru's father said._

_I remember…_ Orochimaru thought after the memory hit him.

"Alright, Orochimaru will you explain then?" the teacher asked him causing Orochimaru to smirk inwardly. The tides were turning against Shilon.  
With a slight sigh Orochimaru began, "Very well. It was lunchtime and just like everyone else I decided to go outside. Have some fresh air you know. When out of the blue, Shilon-kun here decided he just didn't like me. Unfortunately I walked away with a split lip and bloodied nose. And I'm still not sure what provoked him." _Well not all of that was a lie anyway._ Orochimaru thought.  
"Is this true Shilon?" the teacher asked as he looked at the furious boy beside the calm Orochimaru.  
"NO! He… he… He's a freak! A monster! Not human!" Shilon shouted angrily. Orochimaru just stood there calmly. _Not human, huh? Why would I want to be human when humans are like him and the blind teacher in front of me?_ Orochimaru thought coldly almost cruelly.  
"Now Shilon, that wasn't nice." The teacher said with a clicking sound of his tongue to the top of his mouth.  
"It's true! Who has eyes like that or skin that pale!" Shilon yelled as he pointed at Orochimaru furiously.  
"Apologize Shilon." The teacher warned almost dangerously. But Orochimaru new it was a bluff to scare kids.  
"It's fine sensei. I forgive Shilon-kun." Orochimaru said calmly as he pulled out a kind smile. _Lies can fool the world_. Orochimaru thought calmly.

Grudgingly the teacher agreed and dismissed them both. Shilon when to play with the white haired kid Jiraiya. And Orochimaru simply waited.

They played ninja innocently throwing sticks like they were kunai blades and peddles like they were smoke bombs.

While they played Orochimaru toyed around with a real kunai blade that was his fathers. Snakes engraved into the handle.

They played until the sun started to set. Casting shadows over the village and the now predator in wait. Jiraiya bid farewell to Shilon, not aware of golden eyes watching.

With the farewells out of the way Shilon started to head home for a late supper with his mother and father.

A sick smile slid across Orochimaru's young features as he now followed Shilon home.

Waiting until Shilon was close enough to a lone alleyway Orochimaru pulled Shilon inside. Secluding him from the rest of Konoha. And from any sort of help.

"Wh…Where am I! You freak let me go!" Shilon demanded as he struggled against Orochimaru who was holding him down easily. Orochimaru just simply ignored the struggle boy beneath him as he pulled out his kunai.  
"Do you like to play ninja? Shilon-kun?" Orochimaru teased as he ran the tip of the blade across Shilons now fearful face.  
"Please… please let me go…" Shilon begged, he was now terrified of the cold eyes staring down at him.  
"Now now, why would I do that? After all, a human would let you go. Right? But I'm not human. Right?" Orochimaru taunted.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Shilon yelled out. Orochimaru looked shocked for a moment.  
"Why? Because you are afraid for your own life? Or are you sorry for putting me down? I doubt that you are sorry. How can you be…" Orochimaru brawled out calmly as he ran the kunai down, lower onto Shilon's chest. Right above his heart.  
"I truly am sorry… Truly… believe me…" Shilon whispered as he felt a raindrop hit him in the face.

Clouds loomed near, threatening to spill its rain onto the village of Konoha.

"Rain is coming, good. It'll wash your filthy blood away." Orochimaru stated coldly causing Shilon's heart to speed up.  
"Plea…." Shilon started to call up when the blade pierced his neck making it so he will never speak again. Before Shilon could spit up blood the kunai blade fell into his face, killing him instantly.

With a calmness of a killer Orochimaru stood up and stared at the cloudy sky for a moment letting the now falling rain wash the blood away. Taking the kunai with him he headed home.

Once he got into the house he heard someone screaming for their son to wake up. Causing the whole village to stir again. But not to morning, to tragedy falling onto a child.

Seeing nothing more to do Orochimaru but to get something to eat.

"_Do you want to become a shinobi Oro?" his mother asked him._

"Yes… And a powerful shinobi I will be." Orochimaru said to no one but a memory.

"_Do you realize that as a shinobi, you'll be required to kill?" his father asked him._

"I can kill if need be." Orochimaru stated as he calmly at the lone table. Once he was finished he did up the dishes and put his kunai blade away.

"_Do you have a dream Oro? It's always important to have a dream." His mother said._

"I will achieve immortality. I will learn every jutsu in the world. So I could meet you both again. Mother, Father." Orochimaru calmly said as he slides into bed for the night.

The next morning came and like the day before he headed towards the academy, noticing the sorrowful aura the village now had. But paid no mind to it. It didn't concern him. He already lost his parents, his world.

But he will meet them again. In the future when they reach there next lives.

Once he arrived at the academy he sat in his spot. The teacher sorrowfully waited for everyone to be seated to spill the bad news.

Once everyone was sitting the teacher started, "I have some horrible news everyone. One of your fellow students, Shilon was found dead in an alleyway last night."  
"What happened! Who did this!" the white haired boy demanded sorrowfully.  
"We're not sure. There was no evidence due to the rain. I'm sorry, I know he was your friend Jiraiya-chan." The teacher softly spoke.

Orochimaru put his hand up.  
"Yes Orochimaru?" The teacher asked. Orochimaru stood up, as it was accustom to when you are speaking out in class.  
"Why don't we make a memorial for Shilon-kun. For his parents sake." Orochimaru said as he heard a few agreements whispered around the room.  
"What a wonderful idea Orochimaru. How thoughtful. Very well. Today you will all make something to put into a memorial." The teacher said almost happily.

No one expected that they were sitting in the same room as the killer. A killer who now seems to have lethal venom along with his words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

School went on well for Orochimaru; he graduated at the top of his class. He was a genius like none other. He could match a chunnin. So can a couple others. So it was obvious that he would be teamed up with the other two.

Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Now all they had to do was wait for their sensei to come and start training them. Train them to be proper shinobi not that it was hard for Orochimaru he already new what to do as a proper shinobi. And to teach them teamwork.

Though Orochimaru felt that he didn't need a team. He knew he was strong enough on his own. But he'll play by their rules.

And eventually they'll play by his.

So he sat there waiting with the loud mouth Jiraiya who didn't know when to shut up and the girl who has yet to develop Tsunade.

Eventually a man came in. Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock to see the man that was to be there sensei was the same man who informed him of his parents death and the man who explained the white snakes molten skin to him.

Sarutobi.

"Greetings. As you know I'm Sarutobi. I suspect that you three are Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya right." He said as he looked at all three of them.  
"We are." Orochimaru answered for the three of them.  
"Ah good, good. Now can you tell me what your dreams are?" Sarutobi asked.

"My dream is to be the umm… I want to be most awesome ninja and the most awesome writer ever!" Jiraiya yelled out as he stood on his desk posing.  
"Shut up you idiot!" Tsunade yelled at him, she to was standing.  
"You shut up flat chest Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled back. A sigh could be heard from Orochimaru, which caught both of there attention.  
"Mind your own business!" Jiraiya yelled.  
"Must you yell all the time? I believe you had your turn speaking. It would be Tsunade's turn now." Orochimaru calmly said. Impressing Sarutobi.  
"Hehe yes it is. I want to become a medical ninja. I know there is doctors, but with the war going still. I would be able to cut down the casualties by half." Tsunade said proudly, knowing full well that medical ninja's weren't in play at this time, there is yet to be methods to be created.  
"What a great goal. I hope you succeed." Sarutobi said as he looked to Orochimaru waiting for him to speak up.  
"Yes Tsunade-kun, I quite agree with Sarutobi-sensei on that. As for my goal it is simple. I want to become an excellent shinobi. I know that it is required in the war. And to become an excellent shinobi I will learn as much jutsu's that I can. In my lifetime that is." Orochimaru explained casually. _Well that's only half of it._ Orochimaru stated in his mind.

"Thank you all of you for speaking up. Now if you follow me. I have a test for you three." Sarutobi said as he walked out of the classroom. The three gennin's in tail.

Sarutobi told them that there test was to take a bell from him. There were only two bells so one would get tied to the three logs.

It didn't take very long, only the rest of the day. He and the girl that was in his team Tsunade got the bells. Jiraiya got tied to the log. There was bickering between their sensei and Jiraiya. But Orochimaru didn't pay attention to that it didn't concern him. Nor did it concern him when Tsunade and Jiraiya were kicking each other.

As Sarutobi separated his two members Orochimaru simply stood there listening to the words of a memory.

"_Have snakes always been solitary?" Orochimaru asked as he watched a snake slither across the trail he and his father was walking on.  
_"_Always. It's in there nature to be alone, not needing anyone. " His father answered._

_Then I shall be the same way. I do not need a team. They will only hold me back._ Orochimaru thought as he absentmindedly heard his sensei dismiss him and Tsunade.

Tsunade walked beside him for a while looking over at him in the side of her eyes every now and again.  
"What can I do for you?" Orochimaru asked after the tenth time she looked at him.  
"Do you want to get a bit to eat or something?" Tsunade asked as Orochimaru just simply looked at her. This was the first time that someone asked him to do something, most of his childhood he spent alone with his studying other then his parents when they were alive.  
"I don't see why not." Orochimaru asked as that human side of him wanted the company of another.  
"Cool! I know this great place, you'll love it." Tsunade happily said as she led Orochimaru to a small restaurant.

"Here we are! It may not look like much but it's got good food." Tsunade explained leading Orochimaru to a spot by the window. A few people stared at Orochimaru for a few minutes before carrying on with what they were doing.

For a whole hour they sat there eating and having a conversation about how the academy ways, how it would be like in a team and what they would be classified under. Being that they're skill was by for more superior then normal shinobi's there age.

Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya were classified simply as sannin. Legends among their peers.

Orochimaru loved the fact that he was seen as superior. Though at his age he simply hide it. He didn't need to draw too much attention to himself after all he needed to learn more jutsu's.

Life gone on how it would normally go for anyone during a war.

The three legendary sannin's were now young adults.

And in that time Orochimaru discarded his morals like a snake would shed it's skin.

After all in order to achieve immortality, sacrifices are in order. And his emotions that represent good and happy soon disappeared as well leaving sorrow hate and pent up rage.

And his eyes soon became as cold as ice.

And those who call him a friend and an ally chose foolishly to ignore it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Orochimaru sat at his table, alone by choice.

Staring at his headband that proudly shown the leaf village's symbol thinking, _As much as I do like being anbu. I'm starting to feel that it is not enough to achieve my goals. Perhaps if I have a higher rank. Then I will achieve what I want._

Getting up he tied the headband to his head and headed out. He was meeting up with Jiraiya and one of his students, Minato Namikaze. As he walked towards them he viewed the answer to his plan of higher rank… the title of Hokage.

"So Orochimaru, what's your plans today?" Jiraiya asked as Minato simply stood there calmly, contently.  
"I'm heading to the Hokage tower to put my name into the applications to become Hokage." Orochimaru stated as he found he could almost taste his goals being fulfilled with the rank where no one could touch him nor stop him.  
"Really, cool. I hope you win." Jiraiya mused as he stared up at the Hokage mountain.

"_But for years they've been considered a symbol of good fortune and rebirth." Sarutobi once said._

Orochimaru calmly set his hands in his pockets as he started towards the Hokage tower, feeling a small object wrapped in cloth. Pulling it out and unraveling it he looked upon the white snakes molted skin. _Good fortune… and rebirth… My immortality._ Orochimaru thought.

"But why did I want such a goal? And did it matter so much to me?" Orochimaru asked himself as he walked up to the shinobi standing guard.  
"How could I help you?" the shinobi asked calmly.  
"I'm here to place my name in as a candidate to be the next Hokage." Orochimaru replied just as calmly.

Without hesitation the shinobi let Orochimaru walk inside and to the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Orochimaru. How are you today?" the Hokage asked as Orochimaru approached his desk.  
"I'm doing quite well Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru answered.  
"What brings you here today?" Sarutobi asked, though he already new the answer.  
"Why, Sarutobi-sensei. Surely you know why." Orochimaru chided with a slight brawl evident in his voice. Though it all hide his growing insanity.  
"Ah yes, you are here to be a candidate to see who is the next Hokage." Sarutobi calmly said as he handed a slip of paper to Orochimaru.

As Orochimaru filled it out Sarutobi decided to chat with his former student.  
"Did you know Danzou is filling out an application as well? As did a Uchiha." Sarutobi sighed out. Orochimaru looked up.  
"Danzou from roots? And I thought Uchiha's position in the village was made so they couldn't be in a place of power? Isn't that what the council decided since the foundation of Konoha?" Orochimaru calmly questioned.  
"Yes on all accounts. Though I have yet to see why the Uchiha clan cannot be trusted. They proved themselves loyal on more then one occasion." Sarutobi brawled out.  
"I don't doubt that one bit." Orochimaru sighed out as he passed the application back to Sarutobi.

"I do wish I could talk more, but I planned on reading some more scrolls this evening." Orochimaru said as he bid farewell.  
"Orochimaru, you keep reading like that your head's going to explode." Sarutobi mocked as he to bid Orochimaru farewell. Orochimaru simply laughed it off.

_My head exploding… ridiculous._ Orochimaru thought coldly as he passed the shinobi standing guard outside. _After all, I have to learn every jutsu. I have to know… Know the truth of all things, of life itself_. Orochimaru thought as an odd glint found itself in his golden eyes that were as cold as the deepest oceans.

--

In the office where Sarutobi now stood by a window as a council member walked in, looking at the applications he simply stated, "Orochimaru cannot be trusted. Surely you've seen how his eyes spell out danger. He will be a threat to Konoha if he is in the position of Hokage."  
"Unfortunately, I believe you're right. That is why I'll appoint Minato Namikaze as Hokage." Sarutobi stated.  
"Are you also aware that shinobi's from this village are disappearing?" the council member asked.  
"Yes… And I suspect on who it is to." Sarutobi said as his eyes reflected the sorrow his heart felt.

--

In a dark room Orochimaru stood. A sickly smile plastered on his thin pale lips as he watched eagerly as a man squirmed on the table he was strapped to.  
"Now, you are going to assist me with something oh so important. You will help me discover your kekkei genkei. Your jutsu's. Whether you want to or not. Mr. Hyuuga…" Orochimaru brawled out.

To some it would sound as if he where talking to a lover with his brawls. But in truth he was talking to death. And death will walk hand in hand with him.

Insanity showing in Orochimaru's eyes at a maddening pace. There was no hope for the man who seemed to pale even more at the fact that he saw his death in Orochimaru's eyes.

"What do you see?" Orochimaru whispered in his ear before standing up again so he could look into the pale eyes.  
"I'll tell you what I see, I see your death and another secret revealed to me." Orochimaru breathed out as though the mere thought brought him ecstasy.  
"Y… You're insane…" the man managed to gasp out causing Orochimaru to frown. _Am I insane?_ Orochimaru asked himself. Without warning Orochimaru started to laugh hysterically before he stopped and said, "Perhaps I am… And that's not looking good for you."

Without any more hesitation Orochimaru started to experiment on the man, seeing what he cold find. Screams could be heard within that room that became the man's hell.

And Orochimaru learned the level of chakra control this man had, and how Hyuuga's seem to be able to shot chakra out of any part of there bodies. Something that will one day become useful to him when he masters it. And that won't take him long.

Cleaning up his mess Orochimaru moved the body, leaving it at the entrance of the Hyuuga clan's district.

Without anything more to do tonight Orochimaru headed to his house and took a shower.

As water cascaded down his pale body Orochimaru thought over what he found out. As the discoveries where thought over Orochimaru didn't even notice he started to laugh out loud.

To anyone listening, they would believe him to be mad. And perhaps he is.

Getting out of the shower he listened to warning bells being sound in the Hyuuga district as the realization that a member of the first branch of the family was found dissected and the secrets of there bloodline possibly solved.

"Music to my ears." Orochimaru stated as he put on a silk kimono that was the color of black and dark purple.

The next day he was waiting to learn his fate. Would he become the next Hokage? Or would he not.


	7. Chapter 7

I am fully aware that technically you're not suppose to post author notes as chapters. Read it somewhere XD

But I am doing this to inform those who liked reading this story and has a story alert on it that I will be restarting it from scratch. My writing style has changed drastically in some ways, and I like my writing style at this point. Comfortable with it at this point. And I do adore Orochimaru still, so I will most definitely redo this story one day. I won't be taking this story down yet until I have more then enough to post.

So if you have any idea's of what you would like to see let me know.


End file.
